


(ככה זה תמיד היה (וככה זה תמיד יהיה

by Topoftheslide



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:45:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4270578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topoftheslide/pseuds/Topoftheslide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>אין חדש תחת השמש.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(ככה זה תמיד היה (וככה זה תמיד יהיה

דין נוהג.

דין תמיד נוהג. 

סאם ישן במושב לידו. ראשו נשען על החלון. 

הדרך ארוכה. הלילה אפל.

ודין נוהג.

ככה זה תמיד היה. ככה זה תמיד יהיה. הדרכים תמיד יהיו ארוכות, הלילות תמיד יהיו אפלים. סאמי ינסה לנהל שיחה, להתווכח על המוזיקה, להציע קיצורי דרך. וככל שהלילה ימשך השתיקות בין לבין יהיו ארוכות יותר, וסאם תמיד ירדם. ראשו נשען על החלון, צוארו חלק ורך באור הקלוש. ודין נוהג.

כי הוא האח הגדול, וסאמי האח הקטן. ככה זה תמיד היה וככה זה תמיד יהיה. וזה לא משנה שגם אחרי שלושה ימים של רדיפה אחרי קן ערפדים נבזי במיוחד, לסאם יש עדיין ריח טוב. ודין מחזיק את שתי הידיים על ההגה.

הוא נוהג ביד אחת מגיל 14, אבל בלילות האלו במיוחד הוא מחזיק שתי ידים על ההגה. ידיים פנויות מקבלות רעיונות משל עצמן. והדרך ארוכה.

כשהוא ירגיש שעיניו מתחילות להעצם בפעם הראשונה הוא יעצור בתחנת דלק. ישטוף פנים במים קרים בשירותים המטונפים. לא יסתכל בראי. 

בפעם השניה הוא יחפש מוטל. סאם ימשיך לישון גם כשהוא יחנה את בייבי מול הקבלה, ישלם וימצא את החדר. כשיחזור למכונית סאם יהיה ער רק למחצה, מביט סביבו בטישטוש. ״אני חייב לישון קצת״ דין יגיד, וסאם ינהם בהסכמה.

החדר תמיד יראה אותו הדבר. שתי מיטות, שולחן, טלויזיה ישנה, חדר אמבטיה צהבהב.

סאם תמיד יקח את המיטה ליד הדלת. דין את המיטה ליד השירותים. ככה זה תמיד היה וככה זה תמיד יהיה. דין יקרוס על המיטה, יבעט את הנעלים, יוריד את הג׳ינס וישקע לתוך הכריות. סאם ילך להתקלח. 

כשאחיו הקטן יצא מהמקלחת הוא יהיה כבר ישן למחצה. סאם ירים את הג׳ינס מהרצפה, יסדר את הנעליים בפינה. ימלמל משהו שהוא לא ממש טרוניה. ודין ישן.

כשהשחר יתחיל להאיר קצת את החדר, הרבה לפני שהוא ישן מספיק, הוא יתעורר. ידיים גדולות יחבקו אותו, גוף חם יעטוף אותו, שפתיים רכות יצמדו לצוארו. המיטה תהיה צפופה הרבה יותר מדי, אבל כשאחיו הקטן יאהב אותו בשקט, בלהיטות, יהיה תמיד מספיק מקום.

ככה זה תמיד היה. ככה זה תמיד יהיה.


End file.
